


Medical Emergency

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, kinda because she isn't really his patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: After learning that Sara Ryder "died" on the Archon's ship, Harry Carlyle decides that it's time to tell the young woman exactly how much he has grown to care about her. Only Sara finds him first with a slight medical emergency, and it turns out that she has one or two things she wants to get off her own chest ... ;)





	Medical Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarGazerGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/gifts), [oratorio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oratorio/gifts).



_A/N - Woohoo! I've had this half-written for about four months now - I'm so thrilled to finally have finished it! I love Harry and Sara, and I really wanted to write something super sexy for them. I really hope everyone enjoys this! ^_^_

* * *

 

Harry Carlyle cursed as he fumbled and dropped the datapad he'd been holding with a loud clatter, his mind a million miles away with Sara Ryder on the Tempest. One of the other doctors glanced over at the noise, and with a forced smile Harry waved as he picked up the fallen datapad and hurried back to his office. He let out a slow breath as he closed the office door; as much as he tried to stay focused on his work, it had been impossible lately.

All he could think about was Sara.

Everything had changed the day he learned she'd been killed on the Archon’s ship. All it had taken was five minutes, the time it took for him to finish the report and learn that she had been resuscitated and was in fact, perfectly fine, for him to realise that things would never be the same for him. He'd been filled with a kind of horrible panic; an all-consuming wave of horror that rose up and swept aside all logical thought.

_Choking._

_Cloying._

_Suffocating._

The fear was nothing like the concern of a doctor for a patient, nor was it that of a friend for his deceased buddy’s daughter. Oh no. In fact, the feelings were not paternal in the least. To his shame, the concern was selfish. _Shallow_. Gut wrenching in its nature and foundation shaking as it showed him the true nature of his feelings for a woman young enough to be his daughter.

Harry winced at that thought as he set the datapad down and rubbed a hand across tired eyes, embarrassed. On some level he'd known that he always cared for her, that his interest in her well-being had gone beyond that of a doctor-patient relationship, but he had always been able to make excuses for himself.

She was his best friend's daughter, after all. It was only natural that he would want to look after her with Alec gone; to ensure no harm came to her. The only problem with telling himself _that_ , was that he didn’t feel the least bit fatherly towards her.

Not in the least.

And it had become harder and harder to justify that flimsy excuse for his interest in her when his eyes lingered on her long slim legs and feminine curves, or when his heart leapt foolishly when she entered the room. Or when he imagined himself in bed with her late at night, their bodies entwined, his cock throbbing as he thought about parting perfect legs and hilting himself in her warm feminine folds.

 _Having these feelings_ , Harry reasoned desperately as he dragged a hand through his hair, _doesn't_ _mean I have to act on them_!

But being faced with her death, hearing that she had _died_ for a few minutes before being resuscitated, had broken that _something_ deep inside that was holding him back from acting on these feelings, from owning up to them and recognising them for what they were. More than a crush. More than a flippant desire to bed a pretty woman. And with a horrible sensation like to that of a man drowning, Harry realised that he was hopelessly, _desperately,_ smitten with Sara Ryder.

He’d taken for granted the way she stopped in to see her brother when she came to the Nexus and made time to chat to him alone. He'd become accustomed to the beautiful smile she aimed exclusively at him, to the gentle feel of her hand on his arm when she casually touched him, and to the sparkle in her sea green eyes when she looked at him.

At some point he’d stopped thinking of her as Sara Ryder _the Pathfinder_ , and he’d started thinking of her as _his_ _Sara_.

The thought of losing her sent a spear of pain and fear straight to his very core. It didn’t matter than Sara was okay, or that SAM had restarted her heart; only that for a time she had been gone. She might have died without ever having known how he felt about her, and regardless of how she felt about him, he refused to waste another minute of his life hiding his feelings.

An image rose in his mind, unbidden, of her stretched out dead on an alien ship, cold and still, and he shook his head to dispel it, refusing to dwell on what might have been. Sara had survived. She was alive and well, warm and full of life, and if he was lucky, she would be coming to see him soon.

The Tempest had docked not long ago, so all he had to do was wait for her to visit her brother and he would have his chance. Maybe she would laugh in his face or tell him he was an old fool, but she deserved to know how much she meant to him, and his feelings deserved to be acknowledged. Because if there was a chance, even a small one, that she felt the same way, that he hadn’t misread those small touches and flirty comments, then he wanted to take it.

Besides, he wasn't her doctor any more; he'd made sure of that. There was no good reason why they shouldn't act on their feelings so long as both of them felt the same way.

 _If_ she felt the same way.

“Harry?”

He jumped violently, his thoughts freezing up as there was a soft knock on his office door and Sara’s voice wafted in. He gathered himself as best he could, aware he looked a state with his hair ruffled, a five o’clock shadow dark on his chin, and his clothing ruffled from his frantic pacing. But there was nothing he could do about it now. No chance to clean up and play the suave older man as opposed to the scruffy over-worked doctor who, for a moment, had thought he’d lost the woman he loved.

Harry turned and drank in the sight of Sara; of her long auburn hair wound into an elegant bun on top of her head, of her swan-like neck, of those beautiful eyes that were the colour of a cool green ocean; deep and mysterious. But he didn’t miss the paleness of her skin either, or the shadows under her eyes, and the faint tremor in her hands as she hurriedly clasped them in front of her.

“If it isn’t my favourite Ryder twin,” he smiled to put her at ease and waved her in, the tiny office seeming to shrink further as she closed the door behind her with a soft _click_. “What can I do for you?”

“Do I need an excuse to see _my_ favourite doctor?” She winked, and to his horror, Harry felt his cheeks burn. She smiled and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

_Was she flirting?_

“ _Your_ doctor?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Does Lexi know you've defected?”

Sara shrugged, glancing down at her hands. “Well, I know you’re not my doctor exactly,” she began hesitantly, “but Lexi’s been so cross with me lately that I didn’t want to go to her-”

“Sara,” he gave her the sternest look he could muster, though secretly he couldn't help but feel pleased. “You know you’re always welcome to come and see me. But Lexi is a very capable doctor. She’s probably just worried about you. You did _die-_ ”

“It’s not that,” she shifted uncomfortably and sighed. “It’s more than the anger. She’s been drinking a lot lately, and since we've been back here she’s been spending more and more time at Vortex.” Sara flashed him a pleading look from under dark lashes. “This won’t take long. I just …” She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I _hurt_.”

A spark of red hot anger shot through Harry. _Sara was in pain and Lexi was in a bar drinking herself into oblivion?_ No reason seemed good enough to justify such medical negligence, and with a quick clench of his hands, he moved forward and indicated Sara should take a seat on his exam table.

“I’ll take a look,” he agreed, trying to stay professional, “and I’ll have a word to Lexi too, if you’d like?”

“Please.”

Sara nodded her thanks, then started to upzip her jacket. Harry’s eyes skimmed over her slender frame as she slid it from her shoulders, his gaze hesitating on the swell of her breasts under her tank top. His body reacted almost immediately, his cock twitching and hardening, and with a guilty start he turned away to hide his reaction.

Feeling like an oversexed teenager rather than the experienced gentleman he liked to think of himself as, Harry busied himself with his omni-tool, carefully adjusting the settings as he listened to Sara bustling about. He turned back in time to see her fold her jacket in half and lay it over the back of his chair, every move graceful. Then she turned around, showing him her back and gesturing awkwardly at her the nape of her neck.

“I have a small piece of shrapnel embedded under my skin,” she told him, pointing at the offending location. Someone had stuck some gauze over the wound, and Harry could see faint pink stains, _blood_ , beginning to soak through.

He hummed under his breath as he stepped close and carefully peeled the gauze from her skin, inhaling her familiar perfume as he did so. Some kind of soft flowery scent. _Had she brought the perfume with her from Earth?_ He wondered as he studied the wound, his fingers tracing the outline of the metal under her skin. _Or had she traded for the alluring scent with an angaran?_

“You definitely have some shrapnel under there,” Harry told her, one hand resting absently on her waist. “Exactly how did it manage to get through your helmet, may I ask?”

There was a guilty silence and Sara gave a nervous laugh. “Well, I _might_ not have been wearing one-”

“You didn’t wear a helmet into a combat situation?” He asked incredulously, spinning her around. “Are you mad?” His eyes blazed into hers, concern for her safety sparking that protective anger back to life again. “Do you have any idea what your father would say if he knew?”

Sara however merely gave him an infuriatingly knowing smile and shrugged. “I’m not mad, Harry. It’s just that helmets don’t exactly match my _look_.”

He opened his mouth to growl a retort when he noticed the sparkle in her eyes and realised she was goading him deliberately. With a shake of his head, Harry reluctantly chuckled and made her turn around again.

“When did you turn into such a smart ass?”

She laughed, and the sound sent shivers down his spine as he brushed a few strands of hair to the side and administered a healthy dose of medigel and a numbing agent into the wound.

“I was always a smart ass, Harry. You were just too busy to notice.” There was an edge to her voice as he prepared to remove the shrapnel from her neck.

He hummed softly and mopped up a trickle of blood. “You certainly grew up when I wasn’t looking.”

“You finally noticed, huh?”

This time there was no mistaking the flirtatious tone in her voice, and Harry grunted as he pressed around the shrapnel, testing her reaction. “Oh, I noticed.” He said huskily, and Sara straightened in front of him, as though she hadn't expected his answer. Harry cleared his throat as the air tightened between them. “Can you feel that?”

“No,” she whispered, sounding a little uncertain.

“Good, I'll have this out in a moment. Stay nice and still for me.” He swallowed and began to cut. He heard Sara let out a shaky breath, though something told him it wasn't from the surgery.

“Sure, but uh,” she started, “there's something I have to tell you-”

His stomach leapt as he made an incision and used tweezers to remove the razor sharp sliver of metal which had worked it's way under her skin. “Me too. Just let me finish.”

Sara chuckled as he wiped the bleeding wound with an alcohol wipe. “Whatever you say; you're the one holding the knife.”

“Ha! Says the biotic who could kill me with her mind.” He finished cleaning the cut, checked it was clean, and taped some gauze over the top to stem the bleeding. “All done.”

_Now. Now he would tell her._

Sara turned around with an eyebrow raised. “Kill you? Oh Harry, I can think think of better things to do with my biotics than kill you.” Her smile curled mischievously and she took a step closer, those sea green eyes flickering with tiny blue lights. “Have you ever _been_ with a biotic?”

Taken aback, Harry floundered as she reached out and took the medical tape and gauze from his hands, setting them down and stepping so close that her body brushed against his. He almost stepped back out of habit, almost put that professional distance back between them. But something hungry stirred within him. Something stretched out and uncurled like a hungry beast at the fire in her eyes, and heat flared to life between them.

“No,” he said huskily, his brown eyes searching hers. “I've never been with a biotic.”

“Really?” Sara smirked and twined one long arm around neck, drawing him closer, her skin humming against his as though a gentle electrical current pulsed through her body. “You know, I've seen how you watch me-”

His heart thundered, and Harry gulped air as heat flooded his face. “Sara-”

She traced her other hand along his jaw, grinning as he blushed. “Jesus, you're cute when you're embarrassed. I _liked_ the way you looked at me. I still do. Every time I came to the Nexus I couldn't wait to visit Scott because it meant I could visit you.” She moved closer still, curling her her body against his, the warmth sinking into him. “You were the only one who didn't ask anything of me, who didn't make demands. You didn't give me missions or ask me to fetch things, you were just ... here for me.”

Harry tried to muster words, but the lump in his throat that had formed at her words made it impossible for him to speak, so he swallowed and moved his hands to her waist.

“I wanted to say something to you sooner, but I was nervous,” she said a little more softly, her face still shining with determination. “But after what happened on the Archon's ship … .” Sara drifted off and shrugged, glancing away for a moment as something dark flittered through her gaze. “Well, I didn't want to wait.”

“Wait for what?” Harry had spoken without meaning to, his fingers flexing on her firm waist.

She smiled. “For you to make a move.” She leaned in close and lifted her face, her lips hovering inches from his. “I want you, and I'm pretty sure you want me too.”

Arousal shot through him in an almost electric surge of heat.

 _Sara wanted him_.

“I do,” Harry murmured and dropped his head, brushing his lips against hers daringly. Sara shivered against him. “I tried to tell myself that it was wrong, that you were my friend's daughter, that I'm too old for you-”

“I don't care about any of that!” Sara gripped his shoulders tightly. “I barely saw my _father_ when I was young and I only saw you _once_ as a kid! Hell, Harry! We never really met until I joined the Initiative! I'm an adult and I want _you_. There isn't anything wrong with that. There isn't any reason why we shouldn't let ourselves do _this_ -”

She crushed her mouth to his, her lips warm and soft as her hands slid down his arms, her nails scratching lightly over the material of his doctor's uniform. Harry groaned as his hands slipped down her waist and over the curve of her ass, hauling her against him as his erection throbbed painfully in the confines of his pants. He wanted her so badly, and hearing her say that she wanted him too had chased away those niggling fears.

“Sara!” Harry groaned her name as he massaged her ass, enjoying the feel of her pert flesh under his hands. “I felt so guilty about wanting you.”

“That's because you're an idiot!” Sara shoved him back against his examination table and forced him to sit, then crawled onto his lap as Harry caught hold of her. “A hot, sexy, idiot.”

“Hot and sexy, huh?” Harry grinned as as she settled herself on him and pulled off her tank top. His wolfish brown eyes devoured the creamy tops of her breasts inside her black lace bra as she exposed them. “I think maybe you're the one who's hot and sexy. I'm just a tired old-”

“If you call yourself old, Harry, I swear to God I'm going to-”

He laughed. “Okay, okay. I'll be good.” Harry caught her mouth with his, their tongues tangling as their swirled together hungrily. He groaned and dragged his mouth from hers as she ground her hips against his lap, and his eyes fluttered shut. “On second thoughts, maybe I won't be good. You're certainly not encouraging me to be a very good man, Sara.”

“Good.” She laughed, the sound tinkling around him as she undid her bra and tossed it over her shoulder.

Harry opened his eyes; her breasts were perfectly formed, small and rosy tipped, and he cupped them reverently as their lips met again. He dragged his thumbs over the pebbled tips, tracing small circles around her nipples and teasing them gently. His body ached with a heavy lust that had built up with months of longing, of wanting, and of quietly dreaming about this moment.

“You're so beautiful,” he told her as he rolled his hips towards her, his erection so hard it was almost painful.

She smiled, a radiant smile that lit up her eyes in a way that biotics never could, and kissed the tip of his nose. “You're fairly handsome yourself, you know. And very fuckable.”

He raised his eyebrows and grinned in surprise. “Dear lord, when did you get such a filthy mouth on you?”

Sara chuckled as she deftly unfastened his coat and tossed it across the room, then she set to work on his medical uniform, her long fingers fast and nimble on the fastenings.

“We- _ell_ ,” she said in a sing-song voice, her eyes flicking up to meet his, “I'm not sure when I got such a filthy mouth on me, but I'll certainly be more than happy to show you what I can do with it?”

She stroked a hand along his erection, and Harry's hips thrust towards her as he grunted, his eyes fluttering shut again. Words failed him, but apparently they weren't needed as the two of them shed the rest of their clothes and Sara pushed him back on the examination table, pausing to undo her long chestnut hair, which she shook out around her in a glossy wave.

She stood before him, all long limbs and gentle curves, blue flames dancing along her skin; her excitement feeding her biotics. Harry drank her in, longing pounding through his veins in a constant drumming beat as he held out a hand to her. Sara took it wordlessly, communicating everything she didn't say in words with a small smile and a knowing look.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, his body throbbing as she dropped to her knees before him and pushed his knees apart. He'd thought about her going down on him, had lain in bed in the dark of night touching himself, wracked with guilt as images of her lips wrapped around his cock filled his mind. The reality was so much better; she took him in her hand, stroking him softly with feathery light touches before she wrapped one hand more firmly around his shaft and began slowly pump.

“Oh fuck!” He shuddered against her, his hips bucking into her palm as Sara chuckled in delight.

A moment later he swore again as her tongue flicked out over his tip, warm, wet, and pink, and Harry forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch her suck his cock. She seemed to have been waiting for just this, and as soon as their eyes met, she swirled her tongue around his head and took him deeper into his mouth. He tangled his hands in her hair, urging her to take him deeper into the wonderful warm depths of her mouth as she sucked, her tongue swirling around him.

Blood roared in his ears and he rocked towards her in time to her movements, unable to look away as he watched her bob over him; watched her lips slip down his shaft over and over again. His body tightened almost painfully, and the hungry beast inside of him growled as he thought about pulling himself out of her mouth, bending her over the examination table and fucking her senseless. Of pounding into her until she was screaming his name and sobbing with release.

The thought of fucking her pushed him to the edge, and Harry tightened his grip on her hair as he thrust into her mouth and groaned, his body trembling as he struggled to hold back from his release. But it had been so long since he'd been with a woman. So long since he'd had someone tell him he was desirable and make him feel good like this.

"Sara,” he gasped, his body shaking as he fought to hold on, “Fuck, I'm close, you might want to-”

But rather than pull away Sara began to suck more vigorously, and he saw a gleam of blue biotics as she sent what felt like a pulse of energy into him, the vibrations teasing the nerve endings of his cock and surging straight to his core. Harry jerked, unable to hold on as he thrust greedily into her mouth and came, his fingers tangled tightly in her hair as he spilled himself with a muffled curse that ended with her name.

When the haze of pleasure faded, Harry was still trembling, and he opened his eyes to see Sara pulling away from him. She licked her lips as she crawled up onto the examination table with him. Harry felt a flash of guilt for being so selfish with his lovemaking, for being so greedy and not thinking of her pleasure and her needs, but as she settled herself against him she gave a satisfied little smile that communicated that she wasn't disappointed in the least.

“You know,” he started quietly, “I was planning to be the perfect gentlemen tonight. I was going to take you out to dinner, buy you flowers; to do the whole romance thing-”

Sara laughed and twined around him, snake-like, and nuzzled his neck. “I appreciate the thought, but sometimes a good, hard fuck is all that's needed.”

“Is this the part where I point out that you gave me a blow job and no one gave anyone a good hard fuck?” He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his chin on the top of her head and trying to ignore the way her small wriggling movements were causing him to grow hard again.

Sara laughed and drew back at his words, a look of faux-shock on her face as she rested her arms on his chest and looked down into his face. “Why Harry, are you asking me out on a second date?”

He smirked. “Would you like me too?”

“Oh yes,” her eyes twinkled. “I'd like a second date very, very much. But first, I'd like _you_ to-”

A knock on the door interrupted them, and they both shot bolt upright as a voice drifted in. “Doctor Carlyle? Your next appointment is here. Should I send them in?”

“No!” Harry almost fell off the examination table in his hurry to clean himself up and get dressed, and he pretended not to notice Sara covering her mouth to hold in her laugh. “No, just give me a few moments while I finish up with my current patient. I had an unexpected medical emergency.”

“Sure thing, Doc.” The nurse hesitated for a moment and then they heard the sound of his footsteps fading away.

Sara burst out laughing as soon as he'd gone and Harry pulled her into his arms for a punishing kiss. “You're a minx!” he accused as they pulled apart.

“Oh am I?” Her eyebrows shot up and she grinned. “I thought I was an unexpected medical emergency?”

He flushed. “You're amazing. That's what you are.” Harry kissed her again, unable to get enough of the taste of her lips, or the taste of _himself_ on her lips. “And I want that second date so I can give you exactly the kind of night you deserve.”

Sara's eyes sparkled and she nodded. “Your place after work tonight?” she suggested. “Unless that's too soon and you want to play hard to get?”

Harry shook his head. “Quite the opposite. Believe me, if I could skip out on work today and take you back to my place now, I would.” He gathered her close, unable to believe that this passionate, beautiful young woman was his. “My place,” he kissed her, “at twenty two hundred hours,” he kissed her again, “sound good?”

She nodded, a happy expression on her face as she kissed the tip of his nose again. “Oh believe me, I can't wait to have you all to myself.”

* * *

 

_A/N - Hehe, yes - there will be a sequel. Quite possibly many follow up sequels. These two are just so adorable! I hope everyone enjoyed this, and of course I would love to know what you thought! ^_^ Thanks for reading!_

 


End file.
